1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus and method for controlling thereof, and more particularly to a photographing apparatus which recognizes a photographing scene and performs photographing, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
Currently, numerous processing technologies are utilized to supplement existing image processing methods according to a current photographing operation. But since different users have different preferences, and due to side effects of the processing technologies, users must select the corresponding technologies manually.
For these reasons, problems arise when users who do not have information on the processing technology become unable to use the technology. Thus, as the types of processing technologies increases, the menu selections users must navigate also get more complicated, which keeps the users from using the technology even when they want to.
In addition, in a case of lens effect, which provides a user with an image having different effects from that of a normal image through a filter, even though the user can use it in app programs on mobile phones and in PC image editing programs, the lens effect is only provided in manuals since it can excessively distort existing images. Accordingly, the user has to photograph and then apply the filter to achieve the lens effect, or the user has to use a menu to select a filter for achieving the effect from the numerous filters before photographing. Here, if a user who has no knowledge of the filters, then the user spends even more time and effort.
In addition, when continuously photographing a baby or pet that moves, by reducing the shutter speed, it is possible to obtain an image where the movement has been somewhat corrected. But in such a case, the user may not know how to take photographs continuously, or when the camera is set in a continuous photographing mode, numerous photographs may be taken regardless of the conditions causing problems in photographing time and storage memory, and thus not used frequently.